Degeneration of the World
by Gin Sanada
Summary: Who will save the world now that the Chosen and most of her friends are since long passed. It seems it is time for a new generation of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Degeneration of the World

? "Long ago the world was saved from destruction by the Hero Mithos with the power of the goddess Martel. The world was split in two, the world of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. After some years, the Chosen of regeneration set out with her companions to save the world of Sylvarant from its immanent decline. During their journey there was a fearsome tree called the Giant Kharlan Tree, this was the tree that provided both worlds with mana, the life giving force, the tree grew out of control and threatened both worlds. The chosen and her friends stopped the Kharlan Tree before it destroyed the worlds by using a mana cannon. Then with the help from the goddess Martel they joined the two worlds back to one, and planted a new world tree. Thus the world was saved, or so they thought. A few years after the worlds joined, there was a summon spirit named Ratatosk who was the old summon spirit of the Giant Kharlan Tree. He was furious about all that had happened in the world since he went into a deep sleep some time before the worlds divided. He ordered his centurions to gather the monsters of the world and eliminate mankind, but a half-elf stopped him by injuring him and returning him to core form. Then within 6 months the world faced doom by being consumed by the demonic realm of Niflheim, since Ratatosk was the guardian of the door to the demonic realm, the Ginnungagap, the Chosen of regeneration along with her friends and Ratatosk sealed it for good. To do this Ratatosk who could control the flow of mana, decided to rewrite the world's laws so life could be sustained without mana and he would use the mana of the world to seal the door for eternity. Of course this would take time, so the half-elf that had been the reason the seal on the door was loosening used his own body to help him seal the door. Once the door was sealed with the world's mana he would be free to live the rest of his life. It would take 1000 years to rewrite the law, or so Ratatosk thought. Within a 100 years a Great War started and the negative energy opened the door for a brief second. Ratatosk used his entire might to slam it shut, which shut it and allowed the mana of the world to hold it. The half-elf was now free to live his life and the world without mana bore a new sort of world, instead of mana the people of the world used what is called chakra. Thus the world of ninjas was born and the land changed from the absents of mana. Few people knew of the old world and its story but now the world is threatened once again, Who will save the world now that the Chosen and most of her friends are since long passed. It seems it is time for a new generation of heroes."

? "MOM IM GOING TO SCHOOL TODAYS THE DAY I GRADUATE! YOUR COMING RIGHT!"

From in the other room.

Mom "Of course sweet heart, I've been looking forward to this day for sometime now hehe. I wouldn't miss my lil' Naruto's big day would I?"

Naruto "Hehe No! Hey is Hadachi coming? I mean my lil' bro should be there too."

A long blonde haired boy jumps from behind a chair and tackles Naruto.

Hadachi "Hehe got you big brother! Of course I'm coming!"

Naruto laughs and then pushes Hadachi off him, gets up, and hugs Hadachi.

Naruto "Lil rat! Ha-ha well I got to go. See you guys latter."

Naruto turns and leaves out the door and a beautiful long blonde haired women walks up and hugs Hadachi.

Mom "My lil men are growing up. Its hard to believe you and your brother are 13. Hehe."

Hadachi "Yea I know its great….Hey mom?"

Mom "What is it hunny?

Hadachi looks down and then clenches his fist alil'.

Hadachi "Why cant I be a ninja. I mean Naruto and I are twins so we're the same in most every way. Why cant I be a ninja too?"

His mother smiles and lifts his head and then points to a lil pendent around the his neck with a beautiful gold trim. It wrapped around his neck with a glimmering red gem in the center.

Mom "Hunny you were intruded with a great power, don't you ever forget that."

She kneels down and hugs him tight.

Mom "I know its hard for you to think of it like that. Your power is a old power and your father and I were afraid that if the village found out that they would use you for your power."

Hadachi "… even dad didn't want me to be a ninja."

Mom "No sweetheart! He thought that you and Naruto would be the greatest ninja in the land but to protect you he told me to hold you back. Its hard I know. Being a ninja is in your blood. I know!"

Hadachi "What mom?"

Mom "Hehe I'll teach you all I know as a ninja."

Hadachi "Really Mommy!"

Mom "Yes hunny and I'll also teach you about your special power, but you cant tell anyone."

Hadachi "I cant even tell brother?"

Mom "No hunny I will tell your brother when the time is right. Well lets get dressed we have to see your brother's graduation today."

Hadachi smiles and then runs up stairs.

Hadachi "Yea and when he becomes a ninja I'll make sure to help him train!"

Mom "Hehe you boys are just like your father."

The day goes by and the two of them walk to the school. All the parents are sitting outside waiting for the class to be let out. Hadachi and his mom sit and wait. All the kids walk out smiling with ninja head bands on, wearing them proudly. Hadachi stands up with a big smile as he looks throw the crowd to find Naruto, but cant. Hadachi looks back to his mother and sees her smile fade alil as she realizes why Naruto is not here. She walks up and takes Hadachi by the hand and then starts to walk around the school. Hadachi looks back at the crowd and see several kids and adults giving them dirty looks. Hadachi looks down and then turns to his mother and then looks at the play ground. Hadachi sees his big brother sitting on a swing on a tree. Hadachi runs up and to Naruto and stands in front of him.

Hadachi "…b-big b-br-brother…"

Naruto looks up at Hadachi tearing up alil.

Naruto "Sorry lil brother…I failed you…"

Hadachi smiles and hugs Naruto tightly and then looks at him.

Hadachi "Big brother you could never fail me! Its ok I will get it next time!"

Naruto tries to smile but starts to cry. Hadachi seeing his big brother crying, tears up and cries hard, holding Naruto. Naruto, his lil bro crying, instantly stops crying and then holds Hadachi tightly and sits him in his lap and rocks back and forth trying to console his lil brother. Holding him tightly.

Naruto "Shhh shhh shhh shhh its ok I'm sorry lil brother. Don't cry any more I hate to see tears in those pretty blue eyes. Its my fault I'm the one who sucks at chakra control."

Naruto continues to rock Hadachi as he looks to his mom and she nods and turns and leaves. Hadachi grips Naruto's jacket. Naruto leans down and puts his head down and rest it on Hadachi's head.

Naruto "Its ok lil bro. It's ok pleas buddy I cant stand to see you in pain."

Hadachi slowly calms down as Naruto holds and rocks him back and forth. Hadachi looks up at him.

Hadachi "I-I-I-I-I I'm so sorry. It's just when I-I see you cry it hurts me a lot."

Naruto "Same here…so please stop it."

Hadachi "O-only if you stop too."

Naruto smiles and then nods. Hadachi smiles back and then gets up and looks at Naruto wiping his eyes.

Hadachi "I'm going to go and walk around for awhile."

Hadachi turns around and jumps flipping and landing on top of the school.

Naruto "Hehe show off!"

Hadachi "Ha! That's cuz…"

Hadachi trips and falls on the school roof. Naruto laughs and then smiles big as Hadachi pokes his head up blushing from embarrassment.

Naruto "Hahaha your such a klutz! You know if you didn't try to flip around a lot you wouldn't trip as much. Hahaha just be careful."

Hadachi "Oh shut it! Your an ass! Hahaha! don't worry about me brother, ill be fine!"

Hadachi stumbles off, he walks along the roof tops being extra careful to not fall again. He waved to the guards that were patrolling most of them knew him but never waved back, but that never stopped the little guy from being polite and waving to them. No one ever bothered the twins of the late 4th Hokage. Only because no one dare messed with the "demon children" as they were called behind their backs. Most of the village feared them both, but more Naruto then Hadachi for the fact that he was the only one that was training to be a ninja. Hadachi sighs as he walks looking at the moon and then looks around to make sure no ones watching. He then takes his shoes off, runs fast, and then jumps up flying high about the buildings. As the boy flew through the air, he closed his eyes and held his arms out feeling the cooling rush of the wind sliding across his body with his long blond hair flowing with the wind. As he opens his eyes still high above the building, he spins and then lands on the wall leading to the forest. He looks around as he sees no one is there. He looks seeing a dog walking into the forest and he then gets sparkles in his eyes as he smiles jumping down and walking behind the dog reaching out to it. The dog now hearing its stalker turns and sits and looks up at him wagging its tail. Hadachi smiled big as he pet the dogs soft warm fur.

Hadachi "Oh why hello there mister doggy! I'm going to call you Kenny!"

Hadachi smiled petting the dog as he hears ruffling off in the distance and then tilts his head as he then pats the doggy on the head and smiled.

Hadachi "Kenny I want you to go back to your home oks?"

The dog barks as it turns around and walks back into the village as Hadachi then slowly walks towards the noise he heard earlier. Hadachi slowly see walks to a large tree peeking around it to see what it was that caught his interest. He is shocked alil as he sees his big brother Naruto sitting on the ground panting and a little ruffed up with a large scroll sitting next to him. Hadachi goes to say something but hears Iruka talking and veers' his attention over and sees him walking from the direction of the village. Hadachi then quietly moves behind a bush. Hadachi remains "Hidden In The Leafs" of a bush next to him so not to be seen.

~(finally someone in this Anime/Manga being a good ninja)~

Iruka start to talk with Naruto and then Hadachi hears some ruffling in a tree above him and sees Mizuki a teacher at the school with several large shuriken on his back. Mizuki throw one at Naruto, Hadachi's face turns white as he was too scared to move. Iruka jumped in the way of the Shuriken blocking it from hitting Naruto as it cut his side deeply and then Mizuki jumps down landing right in front of the bush Hadachi was hiding in and laughs manically.

Mizuki "Well I've finally got my hands on you demon boy! Thanks for stealing the scroll for me! I'll take that scroll….."

Mizuki starts to spin another shuriken grinning as Iruka is lying on the ground unable to move from the immense pain. Hadachi then grips his fist as he runs out and goes to tackle Mizuki, but Mizuki heard the leafs ruffle as Hadachi left the bush and he quickly spun around him and kicked him in the back sending him flying and landing right in front of Naruto coughing blood shaking as he tries to get up but then falls to the ground. Naruto tears up as slowly reaches out and grips his brothers arm pulling him up glaring through his tears at Mizuki.

Naruto "YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU!"

Mizuki "HAHAHA! Wow what a day I get the scroll and to kill the demon brats! Now stay still I don't want your blood to get on my scroll!"

Naruto griped his fist as he then looked down at his brother in his arms and he sets him down softly and kisses his forehead and stands up staring Mizuki down. Naruto grips his fist and then Mizuki laughs.

Mizuki "You really think you can take me demon brat!"

Naruto "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Naruto growls as he grips his fist tighter and then Hadachi slowly stands up next to him and wipe the blood of his mouth and looked over at Naruto how looked back.

Hadachi "Don't worry brother I've got this just rest you hardly can stand.."

Naruto "No he's to strong for you."

Hadachi moves in front of Naruto and then flips his wrist as these rings fall out of his sleeves and he grabs them holding one down and the other in his right arm he has cocked up to the side of his head standing sideways looking at Mizuki.

Hadachi "Brother trust me this one time. I'm more than able to take care of him."

Naruto grips his fist and steps back and then goes and tends to Iruka to stop the blood.

Naruto "Just watch yourself…"

Mizuki "AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON! Bring it demon!"

Hadachi takes a breath in and grins as he drops his stance holding the rings to his side and shakes his head.

Hadachi "You know what no you're not worth me fighting. You couldn't even steal a scroll that someone who isn't even a full-fledged ninja yet. Man your pathetic!"

Mizuki grips the shuriken on his back and then spins it.

Mizuki "SHUT YOUR MOUTH DEMON!"

Mizuki hurls the shuriken at Hadachi spinning at high speed and Hadachi smiles as he spins one of the rings around his finger and then throws it and it glides right over the giant shuriken zooming by and then cut into Mizuki's shoulder cutting him and the strap that was holding the rest of the shuriken. As the shuriken approached Hadachi he raised his ring the hit it off cores but as he move he stepped on his own foot and tripped falling to the ground. The shuriken cut a little of the end of his hair as he fell. Mizuki grips his shoulder screaming as Hadachi jumped up off the ground into the air holding his right arm up then ring he throw earlier returning like a boomerang. He smiled as he spun in the air and throw his right ring while spinning at Mizuki.

Hadachi "Ray Thrust!"

The ring flow throw the air fast, Mizuki goes to pick up one of his shrunken but the ring meets his wrist cutting it deeply blood flies throw the air spinning with the ring. As Hadachi landed facing away from Mizuki his ring flew past his shoulder and inch away from it and he then grabs it spinning his blond hair glittering in the moon light as he stands there in a fighting stance.

Hadachi "Give it up! You cant use any of your jutsu or weapons now so your finished!"

Mizuki grins as a poof of smoke forms around him and out of it a LOG falls to the ground. Hadachi then shocked goes to turn.

Hadachi "Big Brother Ru…"

Mizuki appeared behind Hadachi kicking him into a tree hard enough to brake the bark and some of the tree. Hadachi coughs up more blood as he then hit's the ground not moving. Naruto stands up looking down.

Naruto "ITS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE YOU FUCKING WEAKLING!"

Naruto looks up his eyes glowing red as a purple energy start to swirl around him and he then holds his hand back as a sword appears out of no wear and the blade has a aura around it that glows a dark purple.

Naruto "EIN SOPH AUR"

The purple glow then shines as he slices the sword in front of him towards Mizuki. The aura around the blade shots off into a huge ball of energy and flies at Mizuki. Mizuki went to move but the ball was to quick and he was slowly engulfed in the ball and then it explodes leaving no trace of Mizuki any were. Naruto's eyes fade back to blue and the purple energy dissipates and he falls to his knees and then grips his head.

Naruto "W-w-what happened…..HADACHI!"

Naruto looks around and sees him laying on the ground not moving as he then runs over and picks him up and carries him over to Iruka and looked at Iruka who had just got the strength to move as he sits up and then smiles to Naruto. Naruto then smiles back and the world slowly fades to black as Naruto passes out and falls against Iruka. Iruka sat there holding the two boys till the village guards arrived. A day later Naruto slowly opens his eyes and looks over as he's laying next to Hadachi how is passed out like a rock snoring in the cutest little way it almost sounds like he's trying to sleep sing.

Hadachi "Zzz Zzzz Zzz Zzzz Zzz Zzzz Zzz"

Naruto chuckles to himself and then reaches his arm around Hadachi's neck and pulls his little brother close holding him tightly stroking his long hair resting his chin on Hadachi's head slightly nuzzling it.

Naruto "Thank the gods your safe I was scared I lost my only lil bro. I'm going to make sure this never happens again. I'll become the greatest ninja ever to make sure I can protect all that I hold dear. I will become Hokage and protect all of this village that I love."

Naruto said to himself holding his brother in his arms tightly closing his eyes resting again falling asleep holding Hadachi.


	2. Chapter 2

Day to remember

Hadachi awoke for a long sleep to find his brother holding him and his body in some pain. He thinks back on what happened and smiles knowing that his brother saved him. He then grips Naruto tightly nuzzling Naruto's shoulder with his head. Naruto slowly looked down upon his lil brother and nuzzle the top of his head. Hadachi surprised not knowing Naruto was awake quickly jerked his head up hitting the top of his head onto the bottom of Naruto's chin. The lil brother holding the top of his head tearing up alil and Naruto griping his teeth through the pain for the fact he's happy to see his brother awake and ok. Naruto sits up and lightly rubs the top of Hadachi's head.

Naruto "Hey you ok there?"

Hadachi "Mmmmm yea just hurts alil. What about you are you ok big brother?"

Hadachi sits up folding his legs placing his hands in his lap between his folded legs.

Naruto "Ha! I'm greatest ninja in the lands there's not a man nor women alive that can stop the great NARUTO!"

Hadachi giggles and pushes his brother on the shoulder forgetting the pain in the top of his head. Naruto smile at his brother and hugs him Hadachi responds by sticking his tongue out to Naruto grinning. Naruto just shakes his head and then a knock comes at the door.

Mom "Hey there it sounds like my boys are finely awake! I'm comin in sweethearts."

The door knob turns and the door opens up there mothers smiling face seemed to illuminate the room as she walked in. She is carrying two boxes and sits them in front of the boys and then hugs them tightly then walks back to the door.

Hadachi, Naruto "Um….What's this?"

They said simultaneity tilting there heads, Naruto to the left and Hadachi to the right their heads lightly touch as they tilt them. The boys mom just giggled and smiled.

Mom "Well now that's your new clothing my boys. I mean its not every day that you will have to stand in front of the Hokage and village elders."

Naruto gulps as he looks down and then a small whimper escapes his lips.

Naruto "Its about me stealing the scroll isn't it…?"

Mom "Well partly but not fully. Don't worry hun this is a great day trust me. Oh and that reminds me!"

She walks up and then thwacks Naruto in the back of the head. Naruto hold his head and rubs it.

Mom "That's for stealing."

Naruto "Owie owie owie…I'm sorry mom.."

Naruto looks down and Hadachi couldn't help but laugh alil at him and then notices his mother glaring down at him. Hadachi gulps as she then hits him just like Naruto.

Hadachi "Owie owie owie! What did I do?"

Mom "That's for leavening the village with out permission, And for laughing at your brother! Now get dressed and meet me down stairs and you better hurry I do not want to be late!"

She walks to the door and leaves shutting it behind her as the boys sulk in there pain and the scolding the received. Hadachi was the first of the two to pick up a box and then read the name that said his Naruto.

Hadachi "Hey I think this ones yours."

He hands the box to Naruto and then picks the other one up and slowly opens it. The boys mother sits down stairs tapping her foot waiting for them. First down is Hadachi. He jumped down the last few steps landing smiling as he twirled around showing his new outfit off. It was a elegant design. It had a shirt that seemed to drape on him the sleeves hang down past his hands like most his shirts, the shit when past his waist and stopped a little after his crotch looking more like a little dress then a large shirt. The shirt had a cover over it going to his shoulders pointing out a little as these diamond shaped piece hang off the point. Along with the points at the shoulders it splits into two points hanging in front of his chest. Under the spilt of top part there rest a gem and under that a flap hang down under the two points with a metal plate with the symbol of the Leaf Village on it. Most of the shirt was traced with a black trip and the main part colored royal purple. The bottom part of this outfit was tight pants that lightly traced his legs down to his new shoes which were the same purple as his shirt with a line of black down the center. The pants a silky black shining ever so slightly as Hadachi turned his blond hair flowing as he turned. His mother stud there and clapped her hands.

Mom "Beautiful entrance for my beautiful bo…"

As she said that Hadachi's foot caught onto his leg sending him crashing down on the floor face first laying there twitching alil as Naruto walked down and stepped on Hadachi's back not realizing he's there. Their mother holding her mouth and gut trying her hardest not to laugh as she points at Naruto. Naruto tilts his head.

Naruto "Yeeeees mother?"

Trying her best not to laugh so she couldn't speak. So she just pointed down. Naruto looked down and saw his twitching brother under his feet.

Naruto "The hell you doin down there moron."

Naruto steps off him and helps Hadachi up dusting him off.

Hadachi "I tripped again…."

Hadachi hung his head in shame as Naruto giggles lightly. Naruto turned towards their mother his new scarf flowing as he turns and the metal plate shines in the light with the symbol of the Leaf Village just like Hadachi's. he is wearing a orange tank top with a robe over it white with red flames on the bottom and something wrote on the back of it ,and it is missing the left sleeve. And he had a belt around his waist holding the robe to him. The belt hangs of his hip slightly angled with a pack on the back off it and a strange square sticking out form the belt to the pack. His pants puff out alil and then come in as the reach his shoes. His outfit bright and orange like he loves with lines of black here and there all but for on the robe. She smiles at her boys and looks over and Naruto who is fiddling with the little thing on his belt that he has not clue why its there or even if it was meant to be at all.

Mom "Oh yea! Hold on sweet heart."

She runs out and then walks back in with a box and hands it to Naruto.

Mom "Open it sweetie."

Naruto "…um….ok"

Naruto opens it and his eyes sparkles as he holds up a sword with a sheath that would fit perfectly in the space on the belt and he looks up the guard lets out only on one side and then arches back centered with the blade of the sword and from the bottom the handle is held onto the sword unlike most swords with are connected right at the hilt. Naruto happily put it in the belt making sure he puts it so his left hand could grab the handle. Naruto smile big up at his mother and then hugs his brother happy and giddy as a school girl as he jumps up and down with Hadachi. Then Naruto stops and looks at his mother.

Naruto "Wait…we broke the rules….I stole a very important scroll…and we get gifts for it?"

Mom "No this is for something else…now come on we will be late if we don't hurry."

Hadachi "RACE YA!"

Hadachi runs out the door Naruto trailing behind him as their mother smiles chasing them down to the Hokage's mansion. They reach the door way and they are led to the roof of the mansion and then they see 3 people sitting at a table on the far side opposite form the path they took to get up on the roof. The man sitting the middle takes his had off showing his bald head and his gray hair.

Mom "Hello 3rd Hokage."

The 3rd "Why hello Tethe'."

Tethe' "I brought them as you asked."

Naruto fidgets with his fingers and Hadachi scoots closer to him and the 3rd stands up and looks at them.

The 3rd "Boys now now, you've known me your whole life's you have no need to be afraid and here I wanted to personally welcome you both into the ranks of Konaha's Ninjas."

The boys both drop their jaws and go wide eyed and then smile jumping up at down.

Naruto and Hadachi "O MY GOD ARE YOU FOR REAL! WE ARE BOTH NINJA! HOLY CRAP YES YES YES YES!"

The boy turn and hug each other jumping in a cercal over and over screaming in joy as the 3rd and Tethe' laughs. The boys stop finely and then Hadachi walk forward a little and looks at the 3rd.

The 3rd "Yes?"

Hadachi "Well I mean….why and how did we become ninjas…? I mean Naruto went to the school and I never did. So how am I a ninja now?"

The 3rd "Ha you always were the smarter one. The thing is you two took down a chunin and saved are scroll. Although Naruto stole the scroll, if he wouldn't have stole it because of Mizuki telling him to Mizuki would have stolen it later and we would have lost it for good, and as for why we took some one it that has never even been in ninja skills is for this test."

Hadachi "What test..?"

As he said that he heard something move from be hind him and he jumped up and flipped and landed in front of the table and saw his mother holding a kunai knife in her hand. She stand and then throws it at him. Hadachi quickly flicks it wrists as the rings fall out his sleeves and one of them hit's the kunai knife and spins in air for a sec as he then grabs both and gets in a fighting stand.

The 3rd "Interesting…you could have just jumped out the way you didn't have to deflect it."

Hadachi "yes but then it would have hit you, and what ninja would I be to let a comrade get hit so I can be safe."

Tethe' smiles as she then stand normal and the 3rd walks up behind Hadachi patting him on the shoulder.

The 3rd "Congratulation you pass."

Hadachi tilts his head and his arms hang down.

Hadachi "Wait…..what?"

The 3rd "You know the truth of being a ninja. I know you know taijutsu and some ninjutsu like any genin, and more important you know what it means to be apart of a team. There for I give you your ninja titled."

The 3rd then taps the metal plate on Hadachi's shirt.

The 3rd "I had your mother make you guys these clothes after I gave her the head bands you two are now ninjas!"

Hadachi smiles big and hugs the 3rd and then runs hugging his mom and then tackle hugs Naruto. Both of them laughing and smiling.

We fade to sun set both the boys sitting on the top of the wall around the village smiling watching the sun set as Hadachi yawns and leans against Naruto closing his eyes.

Hadachi "Wow to day was a amazing day wasn't it?"

Naruto "Yea it was."

Naruto raps his arm around Hadachi holding him making sure his little brother doesn't fall of the wall, and then smiles laying his head on the top of his brothers.

Naruto "Hadachi…..I don't think we will be on the same squad but I want you to be careful….I don't want to lose my lil bro."

Hadachi "Hey same goes for you! You better not lose to any one cuz that my job to kick your ass! Hahahaha!"

Naruto and Hadachi both laugh and then smile as they walk home. The next day Hadachi finds him self back at the Hokage's mansion alone this time standing in front of The 3rd. As he nods to him he then picks up a paper.

3rd "You under stand what I'm telling you right?"

Hadachi "Yea….but….do I really have to leave the village….?"

The 3rd nods as he then sighs holding the paper.

The 3rd "Yes your father left instructions on just what to do with you when you if you ever joined the ranks of Konaha. As Hokage I must respect his wishes…I'm sorry Hadachi…"

Hadachi looks down and grips his fist.

Hadachi "THAT'S NOT FARE I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH MY MOM AND MY BROTHER!"

Hadachi start to tear up and grips his fist more. A hand then rest on his shoulder and he looks up throw his tears and sees a blond haired women with a purple diamond shaped mark on her forehead. She looks up at the 3rd.

? "So he's the boy is he?"

The 3rd "Yes Tsunade, that is the 4th's youngest son Hadachi."

Hadachi's open widely as he stops crying and turn and stands in aw.

Hadachi "Y…y…y…y..your…."

Tsunade "Spit it out boy!"

Hadachi "Your Lady Tsunade one of the great Sanin!"

Tsunade "Yes I am, and you will refer to me as my lady from now on got it?"

Hadachi "Yes ma lady!"

Tsunade smiles and then looks up at The 3rd.

Tsunade "So every thing set for us right?"

The 3rd "Yes he is all set. Hadachi meat your sensei."

Hadachi's eyes widen more as he then drops his jaw and looks at The 3rd.

Hadachi "WHAT! I GET TO BE TRAINED BY ONE OF THE GREAT SANIN!"

The 3rd "Yes you and only you are her student it was your fathers wish that she would teach you all she knows."

Tsunade then slams her foot and then looks at Hadachi. Hadachi quickly looks back at her.

Tsunade "Hold your composer! As my student you represent me so you must show your composer and restraint! Got it!"

Hadachi stands straight up and holds his arms next to him.

Hadachi "Yes ma lady!"

Tsunade then walks up to the desk and takes the paper form The 3rd, and turns to Hadachi.

Tsunade "Before we leave I want to see your skills and I mean all of them you hide nothing form me."

Hadachi "Yes ma lady!"

Tsunade "Good now lets get heading out to see your skills."

Tsunade and Hadachi travel into the forest to a hidden form sight of the village and Tsunade stops and turns to Hadachi and then places her hand on her hip looking at him.

Tsunade "Ok this is a place you can just let lose and use your full power. You got it?"

Hadachi "Yes ma lady, but….what do you want to see?"

Tsunade "I want you to use all your power and all your attacks that you know. I want to know what I have to work with."

Hadachi nods as h faces a large tree and then flicks his wrist as the rings fall out of his sleeves and he spins grabbing them and then spins and jumps up throwing one ring and then the other as they fly at the tree the rings fly evenly cutting opposite sides of the tree spinning as the cut and travel around the back of it spinning as the reach the far back of the tree they glide right by each other and then cures and cuts the side of the tree that the other cut as the fly straight now and back towards Hadachi and he flips catching them landing on the ground.

Tsunade "Very good seems you've master those rings of yours. Well then lets see what else you can do."

Hadachi nods as he grips thee ring and then spins and throws it.

Hadachi "Ray thrust!"

The ring spins faster and harder than before and it then cuts throw a large branch on the tree. The ring spins and flies back at Hadachi as he turns it passing by his shoulder missing it by and inch and he catches it and grins back at Tsunade. He then spins letting the rings go flicking his wrist and then spin around him.

Hadachi "Ray whirlwind!"

He then grabs them again and jumps back flipping as he throws both of them at the tree both spinning hard and fast.

Hadachi "Duel Ray thrust!"

They fly at the tree both hitting the tree hard and Hadachi smile as the tree falls from being cut deep enough. The rings fly back and he then holds a finger out on each hand and then catches them in the center of the rings spinning them around them and then holds them, and turns to Tsunade.

Hadachi "How was that ma lade!"

Tsunade "Now I told you show me all your skills!"

Hadachi "Well beside my rings and some taijutsu and clone jutsu."

Tsunade "You must know more than that…."

Hadachi looks down hanging his arms and head in shame as Tsunade sighs and then pats his shoulder.

Tsunade "Don't worry kiddo. I'ma teach you every thing I know."

Hadachi "Ma lady…not that I don't want to be trained by some one of your stature….but I don't want to leave the leaf…"

Tsunade cocks and eyebrow and then sigh as she turns and then start to walk away and then turns and holds up one finger, and smiles.

Tsunade "Fine then if you can beat ill not train you, and to give you a fighting chance ill only use this one finger."

Hadachi grips his rings and then start to get pissed as he raises them getting in a stance.

Hadachi "Are you really mocking me like that! OK ITS ON GRANNY!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitches form this insult. She then grins.

Tsunade "How much do you like those rings of yours?"

Hadachi "These rings are hand made and about to whoop your ass!"

Hadachi start to spin the right one around his first finger and then removes the finger and spins his body and grabs it as it slightly fell with the left and then throw it at Tsunade with all his mite. Tsunade cocks a smile as the blade roars towards her. She takes her one finger and then as the ring flew at her she leaned to the left and then caught the ring on her finger spinning it around her finger smiling at Hadachi.

Tsunade "That all you got?"

Hadachi growls alil and then jumps up into the air spinning his whole body and grips the ring he has left spinning it as he spins.

Hadachi "RAY THRUST!"

He flings the ring at a grate speed it makes a whistling sound as it cuts throw the air zooming at Tsunade. Tsunade smiles as shit then flicks her finger sending the other ring on a collision course with each other. The ring that Tsunade throw fights at a great speed almost seeming as a blur flying towards the other ring. Hadachi stared in amazement as his rings clashed a loud shock wave rings through the air as both rings shatter into pieces sparks fall from the sky as Hadachi fell on his ass from not paying attention. Tsunade grins alil.

Tsunade "You mock your sensei and there are repercussions to pay for doing so."

Hadachi tears up watching the dust that was his rings fall down to the ground in front of him and he leans forward alil holding his hand out alil.

Hadachi "…..my…my rings…no…grandma's ring…I…."

Tsunade hear his words and dropped her guard alil as she watching Hadachi start to ball as he start to scrape the dust up into a pile. Hadachi grips his fist looking up not lifting his head giving Tsunade a menacing glare as his eyes glaze over slightly him blinded by rage then stands up and spins as a wire fall out one form each sleeve with strange looking kunai attached to them, 5 per wire. He growls as he stands there.

Hadachi "YOUR DEAD IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Tsunade glimpses and then stands back shocked as she realizes what Hadachi is about to do. Hadachi then jumps and then throws them around Tsunade all over them making a ring around her. Hadachi slams to the ground. Tsunade takes a step back. Hadachi thinks to him self.

Hadachi 'Now's my chance I've got two shots better not waist this chance."

He then smiles as he vanishes. Tsunade grips her fist as her fear was realized.

Tsunade "Dam it man how cud you leave that attack to a child."

As Tsunade said this a kunai behind her glowed alil as Hadachi appears in an instant. He has the kunai in his hand and goes to hit her, Tsunade steps to the side and then goes to jump. Hadachi then catchers her jacket for a sec and lets go. Tsunade jumps and lands away as she then stares at Hadachi who is now panting and looks alil flushed and his body shakes.

Tsunade "Boy I don't know how you know that attack but I know that it takes more than you got. Id bet you just wasted all your strength using that one attack."

Tsunade smiles and places her hand on her hip. Hadachi then grins and disappears once again. Tsunade's eyes widen and then she takes a step back shocked. Tsunade thinks to her self.

Tsunade 'wow this boys got some chakra in him…but as long as im away from the kunai ill be fine….'

She looks ahead at the kunai as her jacket flaps in the breeze she glimpse of a symbol on her jacket.

Tsunade "OH SHIT!"

Hadachi appears right in front of her and goes to cut at her. Tsunade's hand right in front of Hadachi's head. Her first finger is bent back and her thumb holds it down. She releases the finger and flicks Hadachi in the head sending him flying and tumbles and bounces of the ground slowly skidding to a stop. Hadachi lays there and struggles to move alil and passes out. Tsunade walks up to him.

Tsunade "Wow to think that this kid knows that technique….hmmmm I'm going to have fun training this one"


End file.
